


PLAYTIME

by SupernaturallyEgocentric



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-25
Updated: 2014-11-25
Packaged: 2018-02-26 22:55:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2669453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturallyEgocentric/pseuds/SupernaturallyEgocentric
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The challenge word is "play". Oh man, don't know what to say about this one. Anything I say is gonna give it away and I don't wanna do that. Just read it, okay? Holy moley, almost asked for reviews. Nope, not goin' there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	PLAYTIME

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Sam leaned back in the chair, watching the barber with half-closed eyes.

"What can I do for you today?" the man asked in a jocular tone.

"Just a shave," Sam answered lazily.

The man nodded and turned away to get the shaving cream and razor. "Nothing like a nice, relaxing shave to start the day off right."

Sam grunted an agreement, watching as the man picked up the razor, then dropped it with a hiss of pain.

Rising swiftly, Sam scooped up his silver razor and bared his teeth in a soulless grin. "Sorry, I'm gonna need this back. Playtime."


End file.
